You Loved Me, Once
by delphinea
Summary: SHDL entry/Detik itu juga Sasuke sadar, ia kehilangan penopangnya. Maka ia akan kehilangan segalanya/Satu perasaan/Satu kehancuran/Dan ia telah kehilangan/Cinta.../AU Oneshot Fluff/Mind to RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

You Loved Me, Once. © debooohhh

_Characters_: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

_Warning : sad ending. Out of characters, half-lime. _

**You Loved Me, Once  
><strong>

Cinta itu seperti candu—walau kau tak ingin menggunakannya, hal itu akan datang sendiri padamu.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Terlalu cepat—bahkan ketika emosinya memuncak—ia menghancurkan segalanya. Terlalu cepat ia kehilangan segalanya hanya karena setitik rasa <em>cemburu <em>yang membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

Pagi itu, kala Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia merasa sesuatu hilang dari dalam dirinya. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia mengusir perasaan aneh itu.

'_Paling juga anak itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan.' _

—lalu ia melanjutkan tidurnya.

* * *

><p>Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyilaukan menabrak kelopak matanya yang tengah terlelap. Biasanya sebelum itu ia merasa silau atas cahaya matahari akan ada suara sibakan gorden. Tapi kali ini ia tak mendengar apapun.<p>

Ya, ia tak mendengar apapun.

_Tunggu_. Tanpa dikomando, kedua kelopak yang tadinya bermalas-malasan itu terbuka serentak dengan cepat. Ia bahkan tak perlu mengucek-ucek matanya.

Otaknya masih menyesuaikan diri dengan ingatannya—tentang apa yang sudah ia lakukan kemarin. Terduduk tegang dengan mata membelalak lebar dan rahang yang mengeras.

"SIAPA PRIA ITU? SIAPA PRIA ITU, HYUUGA HINATA?" Tidak, itu bukan pertanyaan. Lebih merujuk kepada bentakan. Lihat, itu ia. Ia tengah mencekik seorang wanita berambut biru gelap—wanita itu menunduk tanpa perlawanan. Tangan wanita yang dipanggil Hyuuga Hinata ini meremas tangan Sasuke yang mencekiknya—untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

"_Te amo, _Sasuke."

* * *

><p><em>PLAK. <em>

_Tangan itu mendarat dengan panasnya di pipi mulus Hinata. Sasuke melepas cekikannya terhadap leher Hinata—membiarkan wanita itu terjatuh ke sisi kanan pintu kamar. _

Sasuke berjongkok mengikuti arah jatuhnya Hinata. Ditariknya dagu runcing sang _Hyuuga _yang tengah menunduk menahan rasa sakit yang timbul ke permukaan pipinya.

"—dengar, Hinata. Aku tidak memintamu mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu lagi. Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku. _Siapa pria itu, Hyuuga Hinata?" _

"Dia _Sabaku no Gaara, _Sasuke." Suara Hinata masih tetap tenang dan datar. Kepribadian keduanya terlihat seperti tertukar sekarang. Keduanya tengah menunjukkan sisi lain dari kepribadiannya.

Sasuke dengan kasar menarik dagu Hinata agar lebih dekat padanya. Sampai bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Bibir keduanya bertaut, memulai ciuman panas penuh nafsu. Keganasan Sasuke tak sampai di situ, ia dengan sengaja mengigit bibir tipis wanita yang dicintainya itu. Belum lagi ketika ia merasakan tangan liar Hinata mulai menggerayangi dadanya yang hanya dilapisi dalaman putih.

Keduanya tampak menikmati ciuman nafsu tersebut—sampai saat Sasuke membuka matanya menatap Hinata—yang memang tidak menutup matanya—dengan lembut. Mereka melepas tautan bibirnya perlahan—Hinata tersenyum. Setidaknya dia sudah berhasil meredakan kemarahan Sasuke. Begitu pikirnya.

Baru saja Hinata akan mempertemukan kembali kedua bibir itu, tatapan Sasuke berubah. Seringaian yang tadi tampak terlukis di bibirnya menyusut. Tatapan mata Sasuke yang tadinya melembut—kembali menjadi tatapan tajam. Mata itu memerah—tidak, ia tidak menangis. Hanya memerah, entahlah. Hinata pun tak tahu mengapa mata itu menjadi merah.

—Hinata batal tersenyum.

Sasuke—dengan tatapan garangnya—menarik rambut biru gelap Hinata dengan kasar, memaksa sang pemilik mahkota itu untuk mengikuti arah ditariknya. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata yang masih terkulai ke dinding di belakang mereka.

"Katakan padaku, apa hubungan Sabaku no Gaara denganmu?" Ia berdesis—kali ini lebih pelan. Akan tetapi tetap saja, mata _onyx_-nya tak bisa membohongi. Matanya menatap _mata _Hinata seakan-akan ia akan menelan Hinata hidup-hidup.

"Dia… m-mantan pacarku," bisik Hinata pelan sambil menunduk—tak mampu menatap mata Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya, _tak mampu menatap kekecewaan di mata onyx itu. _

Berbagai pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai menggerayangi otak Uchiha muda ini. Tentang Gaara dan Hinata, perselingkuhan Hinata bahkan sampai hal-hal yang ia tak ketahui kebenarannya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat. Tangan kirinya—yang ditempelkannya di dinding tepat di samping kepala Hinata—menancapkan kuku-kukunya di dinding tersebut—sampai cat biru yang menempel—terkelupas. Sasuke semakin di luar kendali.

Baru saja ia akan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi Hinata—

_TAK._

Hinata menepisnya. Kali ini, Hinata sudah tampak terbakar emosi sama seperti Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari penolakan Hinata inipun makin merasa _ditolak. _

"Apa aku semenjijikkan itu sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa memanggilku dengan nama belakangmu?" Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa.

"APA? Bukankah kau yang menuliskan **Uchiha Hinata **di tanganku, hm?" Kali ini Hinata mengangkat tangannya—menunjukkan _tatto _yang dibuat keduanya saat berbulan madu.

"APA HANYA KARENA AKU MENGHADIRI REUNI? APA HANYA KARENA ITU KAU TEGA-TEGANYA MENARIK APA YANG SUDAH KAU TANAMKAN DI DALAM DIRIKU INI!" Hinata menarik napasnya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan bentakannya. "APA HANYA KARENA AKU MENGANTARKAN GAARA KELUAR CAFÉ? APA HANYA KARENA ITU PERNIKAHAN KITA HANCUR, HAH?"

Pembuluh darah di sekitar leher Hinata terlihat sesak sekarang, peluhnya mulai membasahi _tanktop_ hitam yang dipakainya, helai-helai rambut biru gelapnya yang rontok karena jambakan Sasuke pun jatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi.

Hinata merosotkan dirinya, terjongkok. Terisak, Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Menunduk dalam, ia melanjutkan, "apa kau tidak memiliki rasa percaya sedikitpun, Sasuke? Aku istrimu secara sah—"

Hinata tak pernah seemosi ini sebelumnya. Apalagi untuk membentak suaminya sendiri, meneriaki tetangga yang buang sampah sembarangan saja tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Mungkin ini puncak kelelahannya. Dia lelah terus disalahkan, terus dijadikan pelampiasan, terus disiksa oleh perasaan ini. Dan yang dia sekarang adalah…

_Dia lelah menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke._

"—_but it's over, _Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Yang Hinata tahu setelah itu hanyalah bahwa dia bukan seorang Uchiha lagi.<p>

Sasuke menggeram. Rahangnya mengeras, kelopak matanya terbuka lebar—hampir saja mengeluarkan isinya, giginya bergelemetukan, bahkan tanpa sadar tangannya sudah terkepal erat dan siap untuk menghantam apa saja yang menghalanginya.

"HINATA!" Teriakan menggema diiringi suara yang bertabrakan dengan lantai.

—karena Sasuke tahu, ia belum siap hidup tanpa Hinata.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana ia bisa tidur nyenyak di ranjangnya? Sedangkan istrinya di luar sana menangis saat digigiti nyamuk nakal.<p>

Bagaimana ia bisa membiarkan Hinata pergi begitu saja? Hinata bahkan tak membawa uang, pakaian—bahkan Hinata belum makan malam! (—Sasuke kembali meninju pintu kamarnya.)

Bagaimana ia bisa tidak memikirkan wanita itu? Dalam semua kegiatannya, ia selalu wanita itu selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Sekarang? Bisakah ia melewati kegiatannya tanpa memikirkannya?

Sasuke menggeleng. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun tanpa Hinata.

* * *

><p>—Detik itu juga Sasuke sadar, ia kehilangan penopangnya. Maka ia akan kehilangan segalanya.<p>

_Cinta adalah salah satu dasar. Bila satu-satunya dasar, maka semua akan sangat rapuh. _

**FIN** (?)

Author: Sudah baca _warning _kan? Jangan timpuk saya D: ini fic SasuHina pertama saya. Salam kenal sasuhina lovers m(_ _)m

Semoga judulnya nyambung :"

Thanks to mam Masahiro 'Night' Seiran for helping me posting this story ;)

**Terima kasih telah membaca!**


End file.
